


it might be hot but no one cares

by AnguishofMyLove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They like to cuddle when they sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it might be hot but no one cares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabflyingfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/gifts).



> Hi! I feel lucky to be doing a work for someone's who's getting back to the fandom! I really love all your prompts and I initially thought of fulfilling your first request but the world needs more poly ships and who was I to ignore that uwu I was originally going to make a comic but it wasn't working out :c I'll try to work it out sometime in the future and if I ever do, i'll be adding it as a new chapter in this work! No promises though.
> 
> I hope you like it~

[Full View](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/136425227824/almost-forgot-to-post-this-whoops-now-that-the)


End file.
